T lymphocytes are subject to various regulatory processes. It is important in some diseases (e.g., cancer) that immunosuppression mediated by disease-associated mechanisms be controlled so as to control progression of the disease.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/451,291, filed Nov. 30, 1999, and 09/649,108 filed Aug. 28, 2000, are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.